It is desirable to design a motor vehicle, and particularly the structure of the front end of the vehicle, to reduce the likelihood and/or severity of injuries suffered by a pedestrian that may be struck by the vehicle. It is a challenge to design a front end structure that is able to yield or collapse in order to absorb kinetic energy while still obtaining adequate fit/finish and proper dimensional stability.
A common vehicle front end structure includes a grill opening reinforcement (GOR) extending transversely across the front of the vehicle to provide structural support for components such as the front fascia, head lamp modules, and hood latch base. The GOR is typically fabricated of metal and/or reinforced plastic and is supported at least at its outboard ends by vehicle structural frame components, such as longitudinal frame rails and/or front sub-frame.